


Well Look At The Bright Side

by Mademoiselle_Z



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Hyosang is a sweetheart, M/M, but not in this fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mademoiselle_Z/pseuds/Mademoiselle_Z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seokjin sees Hyosang coming to their way from the bathroom. The waiter must notices it as well and goes back to his coworkers to standby, but not until he leans to Seokjin and whispers, “You’re the third one this week.”</p><p>OR</p><p>In which Hyosang asks him to go on a dinner with him, and Seokjin feels bad for a second because the waiter who serves them is attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Look At The Bright Side

**Author's Note:**

> OMFG MY FIRST BANGTAN FANFIC. well, at least my first bts fanfic that I've finished lol  
> I really hope the characterization is alright. writing rl people is hard ok??? I'm still learning about them. it's only roughly 7 months (if I'm not mistaken) after I entered kpop and 6-5 months I entered BTS fandom *cries* please guide me *bows low*
> 
> unbetaed

It’s not clear whether he or Hyosang is the one who scores a date tonight.

Technically, it’s Hyosang. He’s the one who greets Seokjin every day, talks to him, and asks him to go for a dinner. But look at Hyosang. He’s the type of guy who’s friends with everyone, even with his ex-teammates from TOPP, the campus’ football club he was in. And look at his face. Seokjin is also confident with his face, but he’s not Hyosang.

So, here Seokjin is, entering a restaurant fifteen minutes earlier than the promised time after spending about two hours choosing the right clothes and checking if his hair is alright. He is glad that he turns down Hyosang’s offer to pick him up by his dorm, because he’s already used to be the one who drives, and his negative mind guarantees the ride here with Hyosang would be super awkward. He also needs more time to calm down, anyway. Also, he takes the bus, since Yoongi says that in case the date goes right Hyosang can drive him home.

“Welcome,” a waitress approaches him. “Dine in or takeaway?”

“Uh, actually, my friend already booked a table. The name’s Jin Hyosang.”

The waitress immediately registers the name without even taking a peak at her notes. She guides him to a table just next to the window. She gives him the menu book with a smile and says that there will be another waiter to serve him for the night.

The restaurant is a casual one, but nothing like a junk food-serving restaurant that Seokjin occasionally visits with his friends. It’s a really nice one, with warm colors filling the interiors, and there’s an acoustic live performance by the corner of the room. If only the restaurant is close to campus, he would take his friends here. Well, he can always drive them here. Seokjin fancies this restaurant, but it doesn’t mean that he’s less nervous now.

He absentmindedly opens the menu book without even reading it, then gives up and plays with his phone, texting a lame “sup” to a group chat that consists of him and his five close friends. Not even half a minute later, Hoseok replies, _“oh hyung”_ _“hangin @ kook’s w evr1”_ , with a picture of five of them with jjangmyeon, cokes, and meat. The younger doesn’t even bother asking Seokjin back. Seokjin bites his lower lip to hold back a string of curses and closes his pink flip phone dramatically once he realizes everyone’s teasing him and having fun while he’s having some possibly anticipated awkward moments in his first date. (Well, this isn’t exactly his first date ever, if the one back then in high school with a large-built _noona_ can be considered as a non-platonic date, but it is.) He can imagine Hoseok’s laughter when he sees that Seokjin only reads the chat without replying.

“Can I take your order?”

A deep voice asks, and Seokjin looks up at that.

He’s meet with a pair of dimples on a semi-tanned skin. He’s wearing a simple shirt with an unbuttoned casual vest, sleeves folded, displaying strong arms that are ready to jot down orders. For a second, Seokjin forgets how to breathe, and actually thinks that the room’s temperature rises a couple of degrees. Hyosang’s face is better-looking than the waiter, but damn, the dimples, the strong jaw structure, the dimples, how his blonde hair is tousled back with some strands touching his forehead, and does Seokjin mention _dimples_?

“Excuse me?”

The smooth timbre snaps Seokjin up from his daydream, and he finds himself flustered. “I’m sorry. No, I still want to look at the menu, and I’m still waiting for my date to come. Thanks.”

The waiter smiles again. “Okay, take your time, I’ll come back. Have a nice date, by the way. They must be lucky, whoever it is.” And the waiter walks away.

Seokjin blinks thrice before a faint blush creeps onto his cheeks upon registering what the waiter says. He’s more flustered than before, but somehow, he’s calmer and no longer nervous.

Hyosang arrives exactly one minute before 6. He sits across Seokjin with his usual smile. Seokjin smiles back. “Am I late?”

“No, you’re just on time.”

“At least I’m on time, I see.” He says.  “I planned to come earlier, but I can’t choose what to wear. Sorry, that’s lame, I know.”

Seokjin’s eyes widen. The tinge of happiness greets him. He wonders if he has to tell him that he spent two hours picking which clothes to wear on his proper date. “No, it’s okay! If anything, I’m flattered.”

Hyosang smiles again, this time playfully. “Really? But your friends say that you’re confident with your face. I think it’s normal to put a bit more effort.”

Seokjin’s face falls. “Who says that?”

“The one who smiles a lot.”

Hoseok? Jimin? “Um?”

“The loud one from my English class.”

Hoseok it is. “I’m gonna kill him.” Seokjin huffs. “Well, what’s wrong with being confident with your face?”

“Didn’t say nothing’s wrong, ‘specially when it’s true.”

“Oh my god,”

A couple of smooth lines later, Seokjin is completely relaxed in his seat, his shoulders are no longer tense. They also talk when they read the menu book together, with Hyosang recommending some menus Seokjin may like. They agree that the price is reasonable, and Hyosang adds that it’s actually pretty cheap once the meals arrive because the portion is enormous and actually bigger than the picture.

“I need to go to the toilet.” Seokjin says. “And, um, I forgot to call my mom.”

“Is something wrong with your mom?”

“Ah, it’s nothing like that. Actually, I call my mom every day, exchange some updates from each other since I live in the dorm, but I didn’t call her yet today.”

“That’s sweet. Go on, I’ll order for you. Wanna order anything else?”

“’S okay, thanks.” Seokjin doesn’t feel like eating a lot on their first date. Well, he can always come here with his friends to try other menus.

On the way to the toilet, he regrets that he doesn’t get to order his food directly to the hot waiter, but he immediately slaps himself at that thought and continues his business. After that, he calls his mom, informing that he’s eating out tonight and he’s going to eat steak, and asks about her health. His mother also tells him about his dad and his older brother, saying they somehow catches cold at the same time. Seokjin laughs and bids her goodbye after promising that he’ll send some healthy gingseng porridge recipe to her. He returns to his and Hyosang’s table, and tries hard not to look disappointed after finding out that their food is already set on the table.

“Did I take that long?”

“Nah, the service’s just too good. They serve fast, and we only order this much.”

Seokjin hums. “I like this place.”

“Me too. This is my second time here. The food is also delicious and not pricey. Maybe because it’s near Y University, so they know their market target. I went here with my mom last month and yesterday I thought, why don’t I ask you to come here?”

Seokjin’s face flushes. He tries to hide it with a bon apetit and digs in his food, though it’s probably obvious judging from Hyosang’s laughter. He thinks he’s okay with Hyosang. He probably doesn’t have any feelings with him now, but Hyosang’s an okay guy, and he guesses it’s not hard to fall in love with him. He bites on his steak hard at the thought (and thankfully Hyosang doesn’t notice), because hey, it’s only a date. But it doesn’t mean that the date doesn’t mean something to him, though.

They talk with occasional small talks that lead to them exchanging stories of their school life. Hyosang talks about that one time when his calculus teacher called him to her office, and Seokjin talks about the time he got dragged to the teacher’s office because Taehyung broke the principal’s window even though it had nothing to do with him. They both also take photos of their food and themselves to brag to their respective friends.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

This time, Hyosang is the one who excuses himself to go to the toilet. Seokjin plays with his phone again. He sends the pictures of his dinner tonight as a revenge for the jjangmyeon and beef pictures Hoseok sent earlier to the group chat. Everyone but Yoongi practically complain and whine. He knows Yoongi is just too lazy to check his phone for something he already knows, but Jungkook complains for Yoongi’s share as well to the damned thick fat steak. Jungkook also demands him to meet them if he finishes before 11 and provide them skewers.

“This kid,” but he chuckles. He’s in a good mood, and tonight’s a good night so far, so he may or may not comply.

At least, he thinks so.

“Excuse me,” the waiter returns to Seokjin’s and Hyosang’s table. Seokjin looks up, away from his phone. His eyes widen slightly to the waiter. “I take that all your orders are already here?”

“Yes, they are. Thanks.” Seokjin attempts to flash a polite smile, but he’s pretty sure he makes an awkward one instead.

“Do you enjoy your night so far?”

Seokjin perks up genuinely. He’s practically in love with the restaurant, and his date gives him a good time as well. And, well, his waiter is _not bad_. “Yeah,” he talks, going a bit informal than earlier. “This is my first date. I’m really thankful for this restaurant and your hospitality.”

“Your first date,” the waiter repeats, more like confirming, and Seokjin nods once again. “Ah, yeah, you told me that you were waiting for your date.”

Seokjin sees Hyosang coming to their way from the bathroom. The waiter must notices it as well and goes back to his coworkers to standby, but not until he leans to Seokjin and whispers, “You’re the third one this week.”

“Excuse me?” Seokjin says, but it’s too late, because he takes his time figuring out what the waiter is trying to say, and the waiter already walks away. He almost calls out for the waiter, but Hyosang already takes a seat.

“Did you call for the waiter?” Hyosang asked.

“Uh, no…, he just wants to make sure if all our orders are already here.”

Hyosang raises an eyebrow. “That’s weird. Usually waiters here ask that after they bring us our last order.”

“Huh?”

“Uh yeah,” Hyosang quickly says. “My mom told me that. And it was like that when I came here with my mom.”

Seokjin’s lips forms an ‘o’. “Yeah, you told me you came here with your mom. Does your mom even like something like this? Pretty sure this place fits young adults.”

“She doesn’t care about something like that. She likes eating out, and she likes the acoustic music here.”

Something changes. Seokjin isn’t sure what or why, but he surely detects something’s wrong. His mood changes as well, but he doesn’t frown until a girl passes by them and notices Hyosang.

“Hyosang!” The girl cheers, being the only one happy among them three. “Whatcha doing here? This time I’m coming here with my friends!”

“Well…,” Hyosang smiles sheepishly to her. “I come with someone?”

Seokjin refrains himself from putting a hand over his chest and looking completely offended. He’s confused and offended. What the hell is happening?

The girl still smiles and offers her hand to Seokjin. “The name’s Chaeyeon!”

Seokjin tries hard to shake her hand. “Seokjin.”

“Nice to meet you! Oh my god, Hyosang, I told you that you shoulda introduce me your handsome guy friends if you have any! Jinri’s still sad from her last breakup, yanno?” And as if Seokjin doesn’t feel horrible already, Chaeyeon kisses Hyosang’s cheek and waves at them. “Bye, I’m coming to my friends’ table, you two can join us if you want!”

“What the fuck,” Seokjin manages to break the silence after the girl leaves his sight.

“I can explain—”

Seokjin slams 30,000 won on the table, hard. He doesn’t care if his food costs lesser, or if people around him look at them curiously. He’s pissed, and feels completely stupid at once, especially when he feels like a puzzle piece just clicks at his brain. “You don’t have to explain anything to the third person you date this week, fucktard.”

And if Hyosang gapes and wonders how the hell he knows, he gives no damn. He storms out of the restaurant in rage.

 

 

 

 

 

Once his rage dissolves, he’s suddenly out of energy, so he settles in a bench he finds in the park, just behind the restaurant. He’s glad that no one else is in the park, as people prefer to spend their Friday night in the hangouts around there. He must look stupid, imagining going on their second date and all. He’s also ashamed when he remembers that he blushed at the sweet things Hyosang said, because now it only sounds like a complete bullshit. He doesn’t cry, but he’s upset and tired.

“I’m sorry. It must be horrible.”

A familiar deep voice speaks. He turns his head to see the waiter from earlier, suddenly handing him a canned soda. It has the same brand as the one he ordered in the restaurant. Seokjin doesn’t say anything, still confused, and the waiter proceeds to sit next to him without asking. He’s still wearing his working outfit. Unlike earlier, he’s not smiling at all. If anything, his eyes look softer.

“Why are you here? I thought you’re working.”

“You and your date are the last customers I serve tonight, and my shift ends right after he pays the bill.”

“You didn’t change your clothes.”

“I hurried here. Figured—well, hoped—that you’re still around here.” The waiter admits with a slight grin, and Seokjin sees the dimples once again. “I almost feel bad. You looked so happy, and then everything’s a mess in a short time.”

Seokjin doesn’t know what to reply, so he only forces a laugh.

“If you didn’t tell me, I won’t understand the situation when the girl approached us, and there’s probability that I would go on another date with him while being clueless. So, uh. Thanks.”

“No problem. Sorry for being nosy, though.”

Seokjin laughs, this time a little more genuine. He shakes his head. “It’s okay. Well, it’s not like I’m madly in love with anything. I’m just thinking that I must be lucky since a popular guy like him asks me for a date. He’s a sweet guy. Was. Correction. I don’t even know why I’m disappointed. I should have known the moment he suggests a place a bit far away from the campus.”

Seokjin guesses the other man will laugh at him. It sounds sillier when he put it in words. But he’s wrong. “It’s okay. It’s natural to feel disappointed. He lied. Everyone doesn’t like being lied to, especially when it’s completely unnecessary to lie.”

The waiter doesn’t miss how Seokjin’s eyes stare into nothing, so he pats him again. Seokjin sighs. “Well, I don’t think I can come to any date for a while. Kinda traumatized.”

The waiter motions Seokjin to drink the soda. Seokjin complies, though normally he doesn’t drink anything a stranger gives, partly because it is a canned drink and there’s little to no chance that the drink is given something weird. The soda is refreshing, and Seokjin is less upset now. Maybe because of the soda, or maybe for the fact that the waiter goes after Seokjin to comfort him.

“You shouldn’t be, especially because I want to ask you to go on one with me.”

Seokjin chokes. He coughs extra hard at the pain of carbonated drink reacting in his throat, almost goes up to his nose, and sobs a little. The waiter pats his back, panicking a little.

“Why,” all he manages to say.

The man laughs nervously. “To make up for the disaster tonight? I don’t know. You don’t have to take it as a date. Take it as, um, a friendly outing? Two people hunting on street foods or hit the bar?” He almost groans visibly. The composure the waiter has earlier is gone. “Sorry, that must be weird. I don’t even know your name. And it’s already late. Ah, it’s still seven thirty, though. Well, I’m sorry, I—”

“It’s Seokjin.”

The waiter blinks. Seokjin feels his face is getting warmer at the stare, or maybe at his own action.

“My name. It’s Seokjin. Kim Seokjin.” Seokjin repeats. “Well, I’m just telling you so, if it’s weird to take someone whose name you don’t know on a date. And I think it’s fair for me to know your name?”

The waiter gapes, eyes a bit wider, but still manages to say “Kim Namjoon.” And it’s seems that Namjoon doesn’t need Seokjin to spell it out to him. He stands hurriedly with a wide grin. “I’m- I’m going to change my clothes first. Can you wait here?”

Seokjin refrains himself from giggling. Namjoon is charming when he’s working, and his tone is more professional when he’s serving in the restaurant. This Namjoon is just plain clumsy, yet adorable. Seokjin can’t say no to this. He smiles. “Sure.”

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Damn,” Jungkook says. “I don’t think we’re getting lamb skewers.”

Yoongi groans.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [I can’t believe I’ve just made a fanfic based on a tweet.](http://i.imgur.com/kaONnGM.jpg)


End file.
